Liar
by Perzona
Summary: After his Danna was gone, Deidara went to vent his frustrations at the spot where Sasori died. Rated T for language. No pairings.


Hi! I've finally risen back from the dead! After 2 years of being on hiatus, I decided to release a fanfic out of boredom. I hope that after all these years of honing on my english, this story is up to par with everyone's strict standards of english! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters shown here. **

* * *

"Freaking liar un."

Those words finally came out from his mouth after sitting on a large rock for nearly ten minutes. Deidara had some spare time recently and decided to visit a place where he wanted to see for a long time: the spot where his danna died. It was supposed to be a cave where Deidara and Sasori took refuge after capturing Gaara to seal the one-tailed beast.

Thanks to Sasori's grandmother and a stupid pink haired girl, the cave had a huge hole in the roof. The blonde looked up at the scene before him. The debris of Sasori's final battle was still left untouched. As the wind blew, grains of sand on the ground followed the wind, scratching the dusty floor as it went. Deidara then sighed and said: "Well, your final masterpiece danna: the crumbled ruins of a cave un."

Then, he pointed to the sky and yelled: "Are you happy now un?"

He was simply greeted with silence. Feeling slightly cheerful that no one was around, he then started to shout out what he wanted to say to Sasori for a very long time. "I told you art was fleeting! But you had to insist that art was _eternal_! Ha, whose definition of art is right now un?"

Almost immediately, he felt as though a heavy burden was removed from his back. His shoulders felt a little lighter now. A small smile spread across his face and he continued to yell out his opinions on the master he once respected. "Did I mention that you suck Danna? You are always saying: 'brat, do this' or 'brat, shut up'. Now that you're dead, you can't control me anymore can you un?

Oh yeah, your puppets look like dolls. Seriously, if anyone saw you with them, they'd think you're some kinda pervert. And then there's that problem about you attacking me whenever I say art is fleeting. I was right anyway! Look at you, you're up there in the sky or buried in the dirt somewhere! So much for art being eternal when you can't stay alive forever un!"

He was met with silence once again. As anger rose within his body, he wanted to shout at Sasori one last time. He stood on top of the rock he was sitting on, took a deep breath, and yelled: "Thanks for nothing you stupid bastard un!"

His voice bounced off the walls of the area, echoing back at him. Deidara panted and waited for the echoes to die off before seating back down onto the boulder. As he stared at the spot where Sasori was killed, he began reminiscing:

_Hiruko's tail struck the ground where Deidara was previously standing at. The blonde landed a good few metres away from his Akatsuki partner. He nearly shuddered as he watched the purple poison drip onto the floor, forming a small puddle. He then crossed his arms and said: "What's your problem Danna? Art is fleeting un!" _

"_If you don't shut up, I'll kill you. I've said it a thousand times: Art is always eternal. Get that through your thick skull you stupid brat." _

_A frown formed on Deidara's lips and he turned away. "You don't have to prove your point by killing me un. " _

_Sasori didn't reply. The tail pulled off from the ground, forming a dust cloud around that small area. When Sasori dragged the puppet past Deidara, he growled: "Let's move. We have a lot of ground to cover." _

_The blonde grudgingly obeyed his partner and left. _

"You're a liar danna. Art is eternal? That is bullshit. But that wasn't the only thing you lied about."

_As the pair took a short break, Deidara lay down beneath a tree. He was busy trying to sculpt another clay bird. Sasori remained inside Hiruko; annoyed that the brat was wasting more of his time. "If all you are going to do is lie there and make useless things, we should just move. Time is precious, and I hate waiting." _

"_It isn't useless! And I am resting un!" _

"_Doesn't look that way to me you stupid brat." _

_Deidara sat up and glared at Sasori. "I wish you would die faster un." _

"_Hmph. Then too bad for you. My art is eternal; I will live on forever. However, I can't say the same thing for you brat. As I've said before: you will die young. Well, after you're gone, my next partner would probably be Tobi." _

_The blonde threw his unfinished clay bird at his master. Within a second, the bird was cut into half before it had a chance to explode. Deidara got on his feet and stormed off. _

A tear rolled down his face. Even Deidara was surprised. Then, he felt something wet on his other cheek. When he raised his hands and touched his face, he felt it. "God, I'm crying."

He was pissed. "Why the hell am I crying for that stupid danna? He's dead a long time ago. I feel so free after he died. I am happy un!"

Then, another tear fell. "God damn it, stop crying! You're a man for god sake un!"

"Senpai, are you crying?"

Deidara blanched and fell off the rock when he turned to his right to find Tobi. The cheerful man was staring at him. Judging from his body language, the masked man seemed curious. Deidara quickly wiped the tears off his face with his sleeve and replied: "I'm not un!"

"But you were yelling at yourself to stop crying-"

"Shut up! I was not crying okay? _Not_ crying un!"

"But you-"

"Say another word Tobi, and I'll blast your sorry ass off to the next village un!"

Tobi kept his mouth shut immediately. As Deidara stared at his new Akatsuki partner, he thought: "Tobi will be your partner? You lied again. Now look who has to handle Tobi you stupid bastard un!"

When the blonde sighed, Tobi cocked his head to one side. "What's wrong Deidara-senpai? If you want to cry, you can use Tobi's shoulder! Tobi is a good boy-"

"I'm not gonna cry! Shut up un!"

"It's okay to cry senpai! Tobi does it all the time too!"

"I don't want to know that you idiot un!"

Tobi then skipped over and patted Deidara's head. That was the last straw. The blonde gave Tobi a death glare and bombed his ass to the next village: The Hidden Village of Sand. Once Tobi was out of sight, he lay down onto the ground. As he stared at the light blue sky, he muttered: "Sasori, when I die, I'll find you and kill you for this; be it heaven or hell un."

He was right… probably seventy episodes later.

_

* * *

_

Seventy or so episodes later… In heaven or hell… Whichever you prefer.

Deidara opened his heavy eyelids. All he saw was white. He was too exhausted to push himself up from the ground and closed his eyes again. As he rested, his memories came back to his mind in fragments. Soon, the memory of what just happened pieced themselves back together: "That's right… I detonated myself. I hope that stupid Uchiha Sasuke gets caught in the blast."

Then, he reopened his eyes and groaned: "Where the heck am I? Is this heaven or hell un?"

"Neither."

He sat upright immediately. Sitting right in front of him was the person he wanted to strangle most: Akasuna no Sasori. Sasori was in his human form and was staring at Deidara with a look of curiosity on his face. The blonde was speechless for a moment. Then, he proceeded to examine him. That brown eyes, that messy red hair, that annoying look on his young-looking face. That was definitely Sasori.

"This must be a dream. I'll close my eyes and reopen them. Hopefully, Sasori-danna will disappear from my sight."

Deidara closed his eyes and counted to ten. When he finally reopened his eyes, Sasori was still sitting in front of him with a smirk on his face. "Fuck it."

Sasori wondered how long Deidara was going to register the fact that he was indeed in his presence. After a minute or so, Deidara finally said: "If you're here, I'm definitely in hell un."

Deidara rubbed his eyes and looked around. The only thing that wasn't white was himself and Sasori. He looked at his danna again and asked: "Danna, where is Hidan and Kakuzu un?"

"They died? I'm not sure. The only person I found is you."

Deidara groaned again and collapsed onto the ground. "First I die. Then instead of meeting face to face with Hidan or Kakuzu, I have to be stuck with you of all people. Why do I have to suffer such a cruel fate? What did I do to deserve this un?"

Sasori smirked. "I've already said it twice before, I'll say it again: you will die young. And I was right."

"Shut up danna. You died before I did. So much for art is eternal eh? Well, I'm the winner now! Art is definitely fleeting un!"

Although Sasori was giving him the usual death glare that always resulted in an attempted one-hit kill at the blonde, Deidara didn't feel threatened anymore. The blonde playfully stuck out a tongue and said: "Are you going to kill me? Oh wait, I'm already dead danna. And you're not in Hiruko either! You can't hurt me un!"

"If I can get hold of anything, I swear I'll hit you with it."

The blonde smirked at his danna and said: "Once a liar, always a liar."

The puppeteer grumbled and sat next to the blonde, staring at the endless white surroundings. Then, he crossed his arms and said: "Well, at least we don't have to put up with anyone other than ourselves."

Deidara thought for awhile and realized that his danna was right. It was so peaceful around here with just the two of them. A smile spread across his face and he murmured: "Maybe dying isn't so bad after all un."

_

* * *

_

Several hundred episodes later…

"SENPAI!"

"… Danna?"

"Yes brat?"

"You're a liar un."


End file.
